


Despacito

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: I guess you could call this fluffy sex, M/M, Smut, Wedding Night, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Web and Lieb decide to take it slow on their wedding night.





	Despacito

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the Billboard's Top 100 announcements when "Despacito" was announced as the number one hit. After I found out that "despacito" means "slowly," I really wanted to do a Webgott wedding night fic surrounding the word.

"Alright, princess. Here we are."

Joe smirks teasingly over at David, but there's no heat in his words. Web giggles in anticipation like it's his first time, and Lieb finds it absolutely endearing. Normally, David would be annoyed at the nickname, but the love in Joe's eyes destroys any negative feelings. And after the exhausting day they've had, he's honestly ready to be treated like a princess.

The small beep of the key card being accepted in the suite's door is a small victory, for every moment is filled with palpable electricity between the two newlyweds. David's honestly surprised that they didn't try to get it on in the elevator, but they at least made it to their room.

"Hop up or I'll pick you up myself," Joe remarks, holding his arms out to Web. "Come on, upsy-daisy."

Lieb may be scrawnier than Webster, but he holds his husband up with ease as he agrees to the cliché, pressing a wet kiss to Joe's cheek as he settles happily into the bridal-style hold. They're both a bit giddy from the champagne at their wedding, and there's a few more bottles waiting in their room. Their bags were brought up by the bellboy, stacked neatly in the far corner.

"It's gorgeous, _Liebling_ ," Web gasps, taking in the soft white sheets and red rose petals covering the king-sized four-poster as they cross the threshold and walk into the room.

"Good enough for the weekend?" He asks, still holding David tightly in his arms.

He nods. "Definitely. Then we're off to Australia!"

Lieb grins into the kiss he presses to Webster's mouth, kicking the door shut behind him. David is beautifully flushed and beaming, his bright blue eyes sparkling like the sea he loves so much. The little breathy laugh he emits warms Joe's heart as he sets him gently on the bed, stepping between his legs.

"I kind of want to freshen up first," Web comments, biting his lip in front of his almost bashful smirk. "Is that okay?"

Liebgott nods, taking his husband's face in his hands and pressing another kiss firmly to his lips. "Yeah. Hurry up."

David smiles widely, dashing off to the en suite, not bothering to close the door. Just a few moments later, Joe calls out to him, "Leave your suit on! I want to undress you."

"I'm just freshening up, not taking a shower!"

Lieb grins. "We can do that afterwards."

While David's in the restroom, Joe prepares the essentials. As he sets out the condoms and lube on the bedside table, he can't help but think, _I've never been this prepared for sex before._

In a nearby pocket of his suitcase, he sees the cologne that Web loved so much during their reception. With a shrug, he grabs it and spritzes himself a few times, only to turn around to see his practically _glowing_ husband standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

He whistles softly. "Hey there, gorgeous."

David's affectionate laugh is accompanied by an uncharacteristic blush as he approaches Joe and the bed. "You don't look too shabby yourself."

Lieb smiles, never wanting to forget the look of pure love on his husband's face, remembering that even their first time together was not nearly as gentle or romantic as their wedding night is shaping up to be.

 _It's_ _about_ _time_ , Joe thinks, and he closes the gap between them with practiced care, one hand cupping Web's cheek just how he knows he likes it when he's in a more romantic mood, the other drifting to the small of his back. David's fingers are tangling in his hair, tugging lightly as Lieb maps the familiar route of Web's mouth with his tongue.

"I love you," Joe breathes against Web's skin when they break apart, his lips resting against David's jaw. "I love you so fucking much."

"Love you too," Web mumbles, grasping at Joe's suit. "Off, please. _Liebchen, bitte_."

Lieb chuckles at how wrecked David is already sounding, the desperate German he often resorts to in their throes of passion already making its appearance. He obliges his husband, slipping off the jacket of his tuxedo before pushing Web's off of his shoulders as well.

And suddenly they're kissing again, slow and gentle, tasting the love and champagne on each other's lips. Web's lips are the best drink Lieb's ever tasted, a far more powerful drug than any alcohol. If champagne is made of stars then they are among the heavens, loving a love as golden as their wedding bands.

"Joe, love you — love you —" David mewls as Joe presses open-mouthed kisses down his neck, sucking lightly at his pulse point. His hands scrabble for purchase up and down Lieb's back, soon traveling to undo the buttons on the front of his dress shirt.

The bed is impossibly soft and feels like a cloud beneath them as Joe pushes Webster back onto it, pulling his shirt off and kissing down his chest and abdomen. David moans softly and fists the sheets, his back arching as Joe's mouth travels lower, Web's pants, shoes, and socks flung somewhere in the expanse of the suite.

"I feel like a live wire tonight," David half-gasps, half-laughs out, and he's never been one for staying quiet at any time, especially not during sex. Joe just grins up at him, the idea that his touch, the touch Webster is so familiar with, still excites him is almost too much for him to take. It takes all of the restraint in his body not to hurry things along and fuck David deep into the mattress.

The light brush of lips against Web's thighs has him writhing with anticipation, his husband's fingers toying with the waistband of his boxers. David almost shoves them down on his own accord, but he's as patient as a man could be in his position.

"Beautiful," Lieb whispers, standing up to gaze down at Web's body. He doesn't understand how he got this lucky; his husband looks like a fucking chiseled statue.

"Are you going to leave me waiting or what?" David teases, and that ignites a new fire inside of Joe, who quickly rids himself of all clothing beneath the waist, stripping Webster of his boxers as well. Web reaches up to pull him down on top of him, slotting their mouths against each other yet another time. They're not rushed, not yet, but the full contact of skin on skin is enough to have them making soft noises against the other's lips.

"Perfect," Lieb murmurs, his breath hot on David's ear. "Perfect."

Web's already scraping his nails lightly down Joe's back, begging him to get on with it. "Need you, Joe. Now."

Lieb presses a kiss to David's forehead as he leans across him to grab the lube and condoms, allowing Webster to roll one onto him as he pours some of the clear liquid into his hand.

Neither of them need much preparation; the years of muscle memory allow for fairly easy access. Still, Joe eases into him slowly, wrapping his arms around the back of his husband and pulling him close.

Web's moans are music to Lieb's ears, and he would've made some comment about them had it been any other night. It's not that he's not being himself tonight, there's just a different mood. Joe's thrusts aren't rough or frantic, instead calculated and smooth, finding David's sweet spot easily.

The warmth of Webster is nearly too much for Joe, and he wills himself to hold on longer, to memorize the feeling of David gripping his shoulders and biting his lip only to return to panting out Joe's name and broken German phrases.

_"Ich liebe dich; fühlt sich so gut an..."_

"Perfect. Beautiful. Mine," Joe husks back, burning his face in David's neck and shoulder as he feels the warmth in his stomach building quickly. "You're mine. _Du gehörst mir."_

" _Liebling_ — Lieb — Joe —"

The desperation in Web's voice is enough to push him over the edge, David following closely behind. With rapid heartbeats and heavy breathing, they just lay together for a long while, holding each other blissfully.

"I love you," Web breaks the silence, eyes shining as he glances over at Joe. "So much."

"I love you too, princess," Lieb grins, brushing a lock of hair off of David's forehead. "But I think we both need a shower."

Webster rolls his eyes at the way Joe's innocent grin morphs into a devious smirk. "Fine, but only if you fuck me harder."

Lieb's mouth drops open, and it's David's turn to smirk devilishly. "It was a nice change and all, but I want you to fuck me so hard I forget my name," Web demands lowly. "Have you got it in you to go again so soon?"

Joe nods. "Hell yeah. The real question is if we're gonna make it to the shower."

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real, they couldn't take it slow for very long.


End file.
